


Pizza

by CoffeeFirst



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeFirst/pseuds/CoffeeFirst
Summary: „Und angeblich sind Sie auch ein ganz passabler Lover.“– Leila, „Fangschuss“Thiel/Nadeshda.Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Die Slasher werden es hassen, und überhaupt ist es ein Sakrileg. Also nehmt es einfach nicht so ernst. Aber mich haben ein paar Ungereimtheiten aus „Die Chinesische Prinzessin“ beschäftigt. Die Größte: Wenn Thiel an dem Abend angeblich „irgendwann betrunken ins Schlafzimmer getorkelt und eingeschlafen“ ist, wie Nadeshda ihn beruhigt, wieso wacht er dann splitternackt auf? Warum behauptet Vaddern, ein guter Menschenkenner, „Frankie, die steht auf dich!“, wenn da nichts dran ist? Und warum, warumwarumwarum guckt Nadeshda Thiel nach der Nacht SO an?! http://makeagif.com/i/WB7DjYhttp://makeagif.com/i/PeoocK





	Pizza

Prolog:

„Nadeshda … wir beide … ich … ich hätte das nicht machen dürfen.“

„Sie haben nichts gemacht. Sie sind irgendwann ins Schlafzimmer getorkelt und sind eingeschlafen. Und ich hab’ auf dem Sofa geschlafen, weil ich auch schon ziemlich einen …“

„Echt?“

„Ja.“

„Ist ja großartig. Ich dachte schon …“

„Sie dachten, wir beide … Sie und ich?“ (Schallendes Gelächter)

„Was’n daran jetzt so irrsinnig komisch?“

 

***

 

Thiel zog ächzend die Jacke aus und kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen. Er hatte genug von diesem Tag. Von chinesischen Dissidenten, gruseligen Geheimdienstleuten und verrückten Kunstheinis. Immerhin hatte sich der ganze Stress des Tages halbwegs gelohnt. Boerne stand nicht mehr unter Mordverdacht und außerdem war diese … Sache … mit Nadeshda geklärt.

Die Sache mit letzter Nacht.

Die _Nicht_ -Sache, musste es heißen.

Boah. Er schlurfte Richtung Küche, um sich ein Bier zu holen. Auf der Schwelle machte er kehrt. Nee. Er sollte echt weniger trinken. Einen so heftigen Filmriss wie gestern hatte er noch nie gehabt. Vielleicht wurde er alt. So richtig alt. Das erklärte auch, warum Nadeshda so schallend gelacht hatte über seine Befürchtung, dass sie beide womöglich … etwas miteinander gemacht hatten.

Thiel stand in seinem stillen, leeren Flur und hörte ihr glockenhelles Lachen. Ein Witz.

_„Sie dachten, wir beide? Sie … und ich?!“_

Ja. Er und Nadeshda. Nadeshda und er. Und diese Opern-CD von Boerne, die er aufgelegt hatte, aus Spaß, nachdem sie den Wein ausgetrunken hatten. Ein bißchen aus Verlegenheit. Denn es war schon eine ungewöhnliche Situation, dass Nadeshda spätabends bei ihm zuhause auf dem Sofa saß. Aber schließlich hatte er Geburtstag. Seine Kollegin war schlicht aus Freundlichkeit noch mitgekommen.

Dann rieselten schon die ersten Instrumentalklänge aus den Boxen. Thiel guckte amüsiert zu Nadeshda und überlegte sich schon mal einen fiesen Spruch über das zu erwartende Gekreische, das er ja sonst immer durch die Wand ertragen musste, wenn Boerne nebenan seinen Opernrappel kriegte. Aber dann war die Arie gar nicht so pompös und überdreht, sondern eher ruhig. Eine ganz klare, junge Stimme sang _Niemand schlafe … niemand schlafe!_ Es klang sehnsüchtig. So, als ob man die Nacht auf keinen Fall verschwenden durfte. Als ob man etwas Wichtiges suchen, finden oder herausfinden müsste.

Nadeshda saß neben ihm und guckte auf ihre Hände. Ihm fiel kein witziger Spruch ein.

Als sie den Kopf hob und ihm das Gesicht zuwandte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

Jetzt fiel ihm erst recht kein Spruch mehr ein. Aber ihr. Zum Glück. „Ach herrje, ’tschuldigung, Chef, manchmal bin ich ’n bißchen rührselig. Und bei Musik … und wenn ich was getrunken habe … russische Seele oder so …“ Sie schnitt eine Grimasse und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als ob sie sich selbst nach hinten über die Sofalehne entsorgen wollte.

Thiel musste lachen. „Nö, is’ schon okay“, beschwichtigte er sie. „Lassense ma’ laufen, das Wasser. Sollja gesund sein …“ – Sie sah ihn geradezu dankbar an und lachte dann glucksend in sich hinein, während eine Träne über ihre Wange rollte. Was für ein schräges Bild, dachte Thiel. Schräg und unglaublich süß.

Moment. Moooment. Wieso _süß_? Warum dachte er jetzt sowas? „Weil, sonst sindse ja mehr so die taffe Frau Krusenstern …“, erklärte er sich selbst die Lage. Mann, seine Zunge war schon ganz schön schwer.

Nadeshda kicherte jetzt so, dass ihr ganzer Körper davon geschüttelt wurde. Aber immerhin weinte sie nicht mehr. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich, sah ihn an und sagte in etwas schleppendem Ton: „Ja ja, wir ham’ alle unsere merkwürdigen Seiten, oder?“ Sie war wirklich auch schon ziemlich betrunken. Die letzte Träne hing noch auf Halbmast unter ihrem Wangenknochen. Thiels linke Hand hob sich, einfach so, er kippte beinahe gegen Nadeshda, weil sein restlicher Körper über die Pläne der Hand nicht informiert worden war. Verdammt, nicht mal sein Bewusstsein war informiert. Die Hand machte das einfach alleine, taumelte wie ein Luftballon nach oben, gewann schließlich doch etwas Stabilität. An Nadeshdas Wange machte sie halt und Thiels Daumen wischte den kleinen Tropfen weg, der dort herunterrollte.

Dazu wollte er eigentlich etwas sagen wie „Oooch, die kleine Krusenstern!“ Und zwar in dem Ton, mit dem sie einander manchmal im Büro ärgerten. Aber das ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht. Ihm war, als ob er an einem Apriltag im Hamburger Hafen zu reden versuchte und so eine typische Windbö abkriegte, die einem die Worte direkt wieder zurück in den Mund presste.

Dabei herrschte auf Thiels Sofa absolute Windstille. Völlige Ruhe. Das war es ja gerade, was ihm die Sprache verschlug: Dass Nadeshda bei seiner Berührung die Augen schloss und den Kopf neigte. Sie lehnte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Hand.

Thiel fühlte sich, als hätte jemand die Pause-Taste gedrückt. Sein Denken: Pause. Sein Körper: Pause. Nur für den Daumen schien das nicht zu gelten; er strich weiter über Nadeshdas Wange. Und Nadeshda selbst … sah auch nach Pause aus. So, als ob sie sich ausruhte. Sie sah selten so aus. Ihre Wange lag in seiner Handfläche, ihr Atem ging tief, ihre Augenlider entspannten sich, so dass die winzigen, ersten Fältchen fast verschwanden. Sie war so jung.

So jung. Mit diesem Gedanken schaltete sich Thiels Bewusstsein wieder zu. Verdammt, er hatte hier nicht die Wange seiner 15 Jahre jüngeren Mitarbeiterin zu streicheln, weit nach Mitternacht auf seinem Sofa. Schluss mit Pause. Er räusperte sich und schickte sich an, die Hand wegzuziehen, diesmal möglichst ohne Gleichgewichtsprobleme. Und ohne Nadeshda zu erschrecken.

Sie machte ein unwilliges Geräusch, und ihr Gesicht folgte der Wärme seiner Hand. Irritiert hielt er inne.

Nadeshda öffnete die Augen. „Is’ doch jetzt egal“, flüsterte sie. „Nur mal kurz. Du hast immer so ’ne Ruhe …“ Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie entschieden zurück an ihre Wange. „Ruhe is’ auch total gesund“, murmelte sie. „Taffe Frau Krusenstern hat immer sooo’n Stress … “ Sie seufzte theatralisch.

Thiel musste grinsen. „Sorry. Is ja auch meine Schuld. Also, wegen dem Arbeitsstress“, sagte er. „Da kann ich jetzt natürlich schlecht nein sagen. Wenn’s hilft.“

Na dann. Eigentlich war das ja jetzt auch so eine Art lockerer Spruch gewesen. Seine Stimme klang zwar komisch dabei, sein Mund war trocken, aber anscheinend befanden sie sich jetzt wieder auf sicherem Boden. Er spürte, dass irgendwas an seiner Argumentation nicht stimmte, oder dass sie nicht übereinstimmte mit … irgendwas anderem. Naja. Wenn’s Nadeshda gut ging … Er war vermutlich oft genug unausstehlich zu ihr.

„Nö, du bist nich’ stressig“, murmelte sie und schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf gegen seine Hand, so dass eine blonde Haarsträhne über seine Finger fiel. „Die Arbeit is’ okay. Aber der Freizeitstress … Datingstress … bla, bla, bla …“ Bei jedem _Bla_ stieß sie ihren Kopf leicht gegen seine Hand, wie ein kleiner, frustrierter Widder, bis sie sich resigniert dagegen fallen ließ.

Was, bitte, war denn _Datingstress_? Thiel stützte den Ellbogen auf der Sofalehne ab und streichelte mechanisch weiter. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich, um die Uhrzeit und bei dem Alkoholpegel noch neue Vokabeln zu lernen. Um wenigstens etwas Ordnung zu schaffen, nahm er die andere Hand zu Hilfe und strich Nadeshda die verrutschte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Jetzt hielt er sozusagen ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie hob den Kopf.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Das eine unsichere Lächeln spiegelte sich im anderen. _Wie absurd. Ist doch jetzt egal. Wenn’s hilft. Nur mal kurz._ Nadeshdas Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. _So ’ne Ruhe. So jung._ Ihr Atem auf seinem Gesicht, Wein und Salzstangen. Irgendwann ihre Finger in seinem Nacken, in seinen Haaren, eine Art von Berührung, die er schon ewig nicht mehr gefühlt, an die er noch nicht einmal gedacht hatte.

Oh Gott.

Thiel stand allein in seinem Flur und ihm wurde heiß. Er hatte gar keinen Filmriss. Die Bilder waren alle noch da. Sein Körper wurde leicht, sogar seine Knochen. Aber dann hörte er wieder Nadeshdas Stimme von heute Nachmittag. _„Sie haben nichts gemacht.“_ Und ihr entschiedenes, etwas spöttisches Lachen. „ _Sie sind irgendwann ins Schlafzimmer getorkelt und sind eingeschlafen! Und ich hab’ auf dem Sofa geschlafen!“_

Er straffte die Schultern und ging ins Bad. Der Rand des Waschbeckens fühlte sich klar und deutlich an. Faktisch. War er jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Wie konnte er denn Erinnerungen an etwas haben, was gar nicht passiert war? Er sah sich ins Gesicht. Die dünnen Lippen, das Doppelkinn. Die Haare, inzwischen mehr grau als blond. Sein Bauch drückte gegen das Waschbecken. _Abdominalfett_ , hörte er Boerne sagen. Und dann wieder Nadeshda: _„Sie und ich?! Hahaha …“_

Natürlich war nichts passiert. Die Vorstellung war absurd. Er hatte seine wilden Jahre gehabt und jetzt waren andere Männer damit dran. Die großen, breitschultrigen Typen aus irgendwelchen russischen Polizeidelegationen. Der smarte junge Vater einer kleinen Zeugin. Das waren jedenfalls die Männer, bei denen er mitbekommen hatte, wie Nadeshda mit ihnen anbandelte.

Anscheinend hatte sein Unterbewusstsein sich daraus was zurechtgeträumt in der Nacht. Was verdammt Realistisches. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht im Schlaf geredet. Oder Geräusche gemacht. Oh Gott. Er hatte garantiert Geräusche gemacht. Er war noch nie der superleise Typ gewesen, wenn er ... Und so, wie Nadeshda ihn heute angeguckt hatte, musste sie was mitgekriegt haben.

Er drückte die Handteller auf die Augen. Tief Luft holen. War doch nicht so schlimm. Dann hatten sie sich halt geküsst. Und Nadeshda hatte mitbekommen, dass er sie … attraktiv fand. Na und? Sie war ja ziemlich locker damit umgegangen. Ihr war nix Menschliches fremd. Konnte sie sich auch denken, dass er einsam war. Oder zumindest ohne körperliche Nähe lebte. Er sollte sich da mal drum kümmern. Um _jemanden_. Und zwar am besten um jemanden in seinem Alter.

Das war doch eine gute Idee. Eine Aufgabe. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und putzte sich die Zähne. Da hatte ihm das Ganze wenigstens einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben. So. Kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, fertig. Ab ins Bett. Er musste über sich selbst grinsen, als er sich auf die Seite legte und dachte: _Hände über die Decke, Frank!_ Er knüllte das Kissen zusammen, stopfte es sich unters Gesicht und erstarrte. Da lag etwas Dunkles. Ein Stück Stoff. Hatte er mal wieder eine Socke …

Das war keine Socke. Es war ein Höschen. Dunkelblau, glatt, ein sportliches Damenmodell. Und es war … getragen.

Thiel ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand sämtliche Luft herausgedrückt. Er starrte an die Decke. Dann tastete er, ungläubig, wieder neben sich nach dem Stück Stoff. Dem Stück Stoff, das in seiner Erinnerung vorkam. Es passte so exakt hinein wie ein per Laser ausgeschnittenes Detail.

 

***

 

Nadeshda drehte die Dusche voll auf, so heiß, dass es gerade noch erträglich war. Sie griff nach dem Duschgel. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie in den verräucherten, verschwitzten Klamotten von gestern herumlaufen müssen. Nur ohne Höschen. Das Ding war am Morgen einfach unauffindbar gewesen. „Un-auf-find-bar“, sagte sie noch einmal leise gegen den Duschvorhang, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte Thiels Wohnung auf den Kopf gestellt, während er noch schlief; sie hatte Durchsuchungsmethoden von der Polizeischule angewandt. Wenn eine Nadeshda Krusenstern dieses Höschen nicht gefunden hatte, dann würde es Jahre dauern, bis es in dem Chaos von Thiels Wohnung wieder auftauchte. Wenn überhaupt. Ja. So war es.

Nadeshda verteilte das Duschgel auf ihrem Körper. Sie hatte die Couch im Verdacht. Die war zu schwer gewesen, um sie anzuheben, und beim Verrücken wäre Thiel vermutlich aufgewacht. Also würde das Höschen wohl auf dem Fußboden zwischen Staubflusen und Kronkorken alt werden, im Dunkeln, ungewaschen.

Dabei wäre das dringend nötig gewesen.

Oh Gott.

Sie war schon feucht geworden, als er nur ihr Gesicht gestreichelt hatte. Sein Daumen strich über ihre Wange, geduldig, durch nichts und niemanden einzuschüchtern, aufzuhalten, abzuschrecken. Genau wie Thiel, dachte sie. Er machte gar nichts Besonderes, aber – ja, was, _aber_? Aber: Sie spürte seine Berührung immer noch.

Berührung _en_.

Sie spürte sie am ganzen Körper. Schnell drehte sie die Dusche etwas kühler.

Der Kuss war wirklich, _wirklich_ allein ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie hatte Thiel angeguckt und er hatte bloß zurückgeguckt, mit diesen blauen Augen, die einem manchmal das Gefühl gaben, er wüsste sowieso schon alles und sei nur zu maulfaul, es zu sagen. In einigen Verhören hatten Mörder auf diesen Blick mit Geständnissen reagiert. Und Thiel war überrascht gewesen. Nadeshda hatte immer wieder überlegt, ob sie ihn darauf hinweisen sollte, was er da für ein Talent besaß. Aber es wäre ihr komisch vorgekommen. _Chef, Sie haben einen Blick, dass man Ihnen alles sagen will._ Äh, nein. Da könnte sie gleich sagen: _Ach, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind – ich bin übrigens seit Jahren ein bißchen verknallt in Sie, und in letzter Zeit wird es eher schlimmer._

Bei ihm auf der Couch, während er ihre Wange streichelte, murmelten ihre Gedanken in einem fort _Er weiß es sowieso schon_ . Also war es egal. Dann konnte sie genauso gut tun, was sie sich wünschte. Also tat sie es.

Sein Nacken unter ihrer Hand war breit wie ein Buchrücken, Hardcover, so ein 1000-Seiten-Schinken, wie sie ihn normalerweise nie anfasste; sie lud sich höchstens mal ein E-Book runter. Normalerweise. Jetzt war nichts mehr normal, diese spannende Geschichte hier wollte sie plötzlich _haben_ , _in der Hand halten_ , Thiel gab es gar nicht als E-Book, der war so verdammt analog.

Und er küsste auch analog. Als ob man in dem Buch begierig und mit zittrigen Fingern zur besten Stelle blätterte und dabei ein paar Seiten knickte. Er küsste wie jemand, dem erst währenddessen wieder einfiel, wie man küsste, nachdem er es schon fast vergessen hatte. War ja vielleicht auch so. Und dann hielt er sie total fest, _ein packendes Werk_ , und sie konnte sich in dem Moment an keinen anderen Kuss mehr erinnern, der – sie konnte sich in dem Moment an überhaupt keinen anderen Kuss mehr erinnern. Seine Zunge war klein und heiß, ganz anders, als sie es erwartet hatte, aber so erregend, dass sie aufstöhnte.

Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer verstreuten sie Kleidung und fanden stattdessen Worte, die ebenso chaotisch herumflogen. _Das is’ total unvernünftig … Ja, wir sollten das nicht … Ganz schlechte Idee … Ich bin viel zu … Ach, weißt du was … Und mir reicht’s echt mit diesem ganzen … Sowas von … Ich will einfach … und wenn erwachsene Menschen … Absolut … Komm her …_

In irgendeinem ausgeknipsten Winkel ihres Gehirns wusste sie durchaus noch, dass Thiel ihr Chef war. Zu alt für sie. Dass er ungesundes Übergewicht hatte. Und keinen Geschmack, was Bettwäsche betraf.

Aber irgendwie folgte daraus in dieser Nacht nur, dass sie die beknackte Bettdecke auf den Fußboden beförderte. Dass sie sich auf ihn setzte, als er ihr zu schwer wurde und zu schwer atmete, und dass sie sehr viel Spaß daran hatte, ihn, den Älteren, zu dominieren. Naja. Die klare Ansage „Jetzt nimm mich von hinten“ war auf jeden Fall dominant gewesen. Schon, auch. In gewisser Weise.

Mit einem Ruck stellte Nadeshda die Dusche ab und flüchtete aus der kleinen Kabine. Aber da hatte die Erinnerung sie schon gründlich überspült. Man konnte das nicht anders sagen: Der Sex mit Thiel war … animalisch gewesen. Und dann auch wieder nicht. Er war auch sehr menschlich gewesen. Wenn sie kurz an die Männer dachte, mit denen sie in den letzten Monaten etwas gehabt hatte, dann sah sie im Bett immer zwei schöne Körper, die sich kunstvoll positionierten, um in weichem Licht miteinander zur edelsten Extase zu gelangen. Champagner. Bitterschokolade. Filetspitzen.

Sex mit Thiel war Pizza. So ein Blech voll selbst gemachter Pizza. An irgendeiner Stelle garantiert angebrannt. Der Belag verrutscht und durcheinander, aber reichlich. Ein Schuss Olivenöl zuviel im Teig. Und nach dem Essen rumliegen und sich den Bauch halten. Yeah.

Nadeshda stand tropfend und allein in ihrem Badezimmer. Gar nichts war „Yeah“. Immerhin hatte sie es hingekriegt, die ganze Sache für nicht geschehen zu erklären. Sowas schafften sonst nur Politiker. Vielleicht sollte sie über eine neue Karriere nachdenken. Wäre auch besser, in Anbetracht der Bilder, die jetzt bei jeder Gelegenheit im Büro vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchen würden.

Nichts war passiert. Nichts war los. Gar nichts.

Außer, dass sie immer noch verknallt war.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Irks! Was für ein Schlamassel! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es jetzt für die Beiden weiter gehen soll. Wie im echten Leben bei solchen Situationen. Zum Glück kann ich hier einfach aufhören… Aber vielleicht will ja jemand anders…


End file.
